


Nightmares

by xyChaoticFox



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Atreus has nightmares and finally gathers up the courage to go to his father. After all, how much can a six year old take?(NOT INCEST.)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I found in my notes. I'll add to it in the future maybe.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

He cries, grips the sheets until it feels like the skin covering his knuckles will burst. He doesn't want to go to his father. _He doesn't want to.._

Kratos hears the familiar steps, soft and hesitant as they enter his room.

"Father." He chokes out softly.

He hears the raw, blatant pain the six-year old tries desperately to hide and Kratos softens his tone.

"Why are you not sleeping, boy?"

"I.. I.." His throat closes in and he ends up saying nothing, simply staring at his father in the dark.

Kratos gives a gruff sigh, moving and lifting the sheets.

"Father?"

"Get in."

Atreus doesn't have to be asked twice, climbing into the warm bed. There's a gap between them and after an hour of laying awake he builds up enough courage to move closer, pressing his cold body up against his father's back.

He wishes for his mother. Her warmth and hugs. But he doesn't want to be weak. He doesn't want to disappoint his father.

Kratos turns, awkwardly wrapping an arm around him.

He almost chokes out a sob from the sign of affection, burrying his face in Kratos's chest.

"Silence your weeping, tomorrow is a new day and we don't have time for that."

"Yes, father."

 

_Good child._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
